A propulsion system generally found on tracked vehicles such as snowmobiles consists of a pair of longitudinally spaced apart wheel structures arranged on opposite sides of the vehicle chassis, which is driven by a pair of endless, substantially inextensible belts, each having an inner surface and a ground-engaging surface.
The inner surface is provided with a series of longitudinally spaced members, which guide the track relative to driving and tracking wheels forming part of the wheel structures. The ground-engaging surface of the belt is formed of a plurality of longitudinally spaced tread members that provide traction to the vehicle when traveling on various ground conditions. The ground-engaging surface of the track may comprise a series of integral profiles having various configurations to provide traction to the snowmobile.
Therefore, a track is usually formed of a body of elastomeric material, the ground-engaging surface thereof displaying a series of transverse profiles that provide traction for the snowmobile as it travels over a surface, while the inner surface of the track displays a series of integral lugs, which are contacted by sprocket wheels that drive the snowmobile track in rotation.
In spite of a number of developments in the field of tracks, there is still a need in the art for a track allowing efficient traction of a tracked vehicle over a range of surface conditions, while reducing noise generation.